Avant d'être amies
by Oh-eden
Summary: Certaines personnes deviennent amies rapidement après s'être rencontrées, d'autres prennent un peu plus de temps. Histoire courte d'une amitié qui a commencé un peu trop tard. Spoilers épisode 9.


Il s'agit d'une fanfiction principalement sur Kyouko Sakura de la série Puella Magi Madoka Magica, et sa rencontre avec Sayaka Miki mais on y voit aussi les autres personnages en toile de fond. Cette histoire prend en compte les événements allant jusqu'à l'épisode 9.

Disclaimer : Puella Magi Madoka Magica appartient au studio Shaft, à Urobochi Gen et Akiyuki Shinbo.

Bonne lecture.

x

Kyouko déteste décembre. Le froid attire la faim, la faim la désespère. Tout est tourné vers le passé, même cette religion qui fête ce jour lointain désigné comme la naissance d'un prophète mort des milliers d'années auparavant. Kyouko déteste cette vision d'espoir mêlée de mélancolie. Elle continue de se rendre à l'église cependant, de prier un instant parce que les mots de son père ou des autres prêtres n'étaient pas faux à ses yeux. Dans le confessionnal, elle s'avoue à elle même qu'elle a mal interprété ce qu'on lui avait appris et qu'elle n'a pas compris à temps ce que Kyubey demandait. Le monde est cruel et elle fait partie de ce tout. Décembre devient plus froid.

Il peut leur donner tout ce qu'elles ont toujours voulu mais Kyouko n'est pas sûre qu'il puisse leur donner ce dont elles ont vraiment besoin. Elle se demande si Sayaka Miki s'en est rendu compte. Peut-être que oui mais ce n'est pas comme si la jeune Puella Magi allait se confier à elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient si proches ou qu'elle pouvait lui donner quoi que ce soit. Elle repense vaguement au jeune garçon pour qui celle-ci a fait un vœu et à ses menaces envers sa santé. Kyouko ne songeait pas vraiment à blesser l'autre fille en agissant ainsi, elle voulait juste la faire devenir réaliste, lui faire comprendre que son vœu ne lui apporterait pas la joie mais que seules des pensées égoïstes pourraient le faire. Seulement, tenter de la faire devenir réaliste, c'était la blesser.

Kyouko ne regrette pas vraiment les horreurs qu'elle a proféré sur le garçon, parce qu'elle ne le connait pas et n'a aucune empathie pour lui. Cependant, elle regrette d'avoir peiné Sayaka, parce qu'elle sait maintenant que celle-ci va bientôt mesurer toute l'étendue des malheurs qui suivent les vœux.

Cependant, la Puella Magi ne sait pas si elle pourra s'excuser ; à force de vivre seule comme un chat sauvage, elle se demande si elle n'a pas oublié ce que c'est que de donner ou de vouloir. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on n'a le droit qu'à un seul vœu ou alors peut-être parce que, elle le sait maintenant, son âme a quitté son corps depuis déjà bien longtemps.

x

Voltigeant, la cape de Sayaka Miki semble s'étendre à l'infini devant le ciel nuageux, opalescent. Le tissu, aussi fin et doux que de la crème, renferme des milliers d'épées si tranchantes et lumineuses qu'on les croirait chauffées à blanc. Kyouko regarde la scène comme si elle n'était pas affectée, buvant sa brique de lait rapidement, elle crispe machinalement ses doigts sur le carton délavé avant de le jeter et d'essuyer presque rageusement contre sa manche la goutte qui a glissé sur son menton. Le monde de la sorcière est empli d'une lumière pure, aveuglante. Promesse d'un monde meilleur et empli de sainteté, il cache maladroitement les mauvais souvenirs du passé.

À côté de cela, la lumière artificielle de la tour de l'horloge semble bien pâle mais Kyouko n'y fait pas attention, elle écoute Sayaka tout en gardant un air détaché devant les propos de l'autre fille. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite la gravité des paroles teintées de désespoir et de regrets. Puis, quand elle se met à s'inquiéter du ton employé par sa camarade, se dire que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, il est déjà trop tard. La salle au carrelage en damier tremble, l'éclairage s'affole, une lumière blanche irréelle envahit l'espace sous forme de tornade. Kyouko est projeté en arrière et éloignée de Sayaka qui ne semble plus réagir. En un instant, la lumière l'inonde, envahit et fait disparaître son corps.

Puis ce sont les formes sombres et macabres des mondes des sorcières qui apparaissent.

x

Madoka Kaname crie à plein poumons devant cette figure grotesque et gigantesque qui était autrefois une de ses meilleurs amies. Kyouko a envie de hurler elle aussi, de demander à Sayaka pourquoi elle n'écoute pas les paroles de son amie, qui sont d'une sincérité et d'une tristesse à s'arracher le cœur.

Cependant, elle se retient d'en dire trop parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre que ses propres mots puissent calmer Sayaka. Après tout, elle n'a pas fait grand chose de plus que lui jeter des bâtons dans les roues et la mettre en colère. Elle s'en voudrait trop de gâcher les efforts de Madoka par de mauvaises paroles.

Les mots de la jeune fille restent malheureusement sans réponses, la sorcière reste impassible et immobile. Sourde aux supplications, elle écoute uniquement la mélodie de l'orchestre sinistre qu'elle a invoqué.

Kyouko fait tourner sa lance entre ses doigts et pare les coups, se retient de contre-attaquer dans la peur que cela fasse sombrer d'avantage la conscience de l'ancienne puella magi. Si se faire frapper peut calmer ne serait ce qu'un peu l'âme de l'autre jeune fille, alors soit, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais reçu de blessures de ce genre au cours de ses précédents combats. Elle aimerait juste pouvoir ignorer un peu plus longtemps l'absurdité de celui-ci ; elles n'ont même pas apporté le corps de Sayaka alors qu'espèrent-elles faire de son âme une fois apaisé ? Est-ce que la sorcière disparaîtra si cela arrive ; elles n'en savent rien. Elles ne pourront en tout cas pas ramener Sayaka à son corps. Le mieux qu'elles puissent faire c'est détruire le monstre.

Malgré cette situation désastreuse, la Puella Magi se sent obligée d'espérer que la réalité ne soit pas aussi dure, qu'il y ai un moyen d'éviter que Sayaka qui voulait tant aider les gens ne reste pas une des sorcières qu'elle combattait. Seulement, leur position défensive ne leur permet pas d'avancer et Kyouko tombe.

Elle la regarde dans les yeux, dans ce qui semble être ses yeux derrière le masque mais il n'y a toujours rien. En tout cas, Kyouko ne repère aucune trace de ce qui pourrait être l'esprit de Sayaka. L'adolescente soupire légèrement. Madoka Kaname est maintenant en sécurité auprès de Homura. Il ne reste plus longtemps à Kyouko avant qu'elle ne brûle ses dernières réserves d'énergie mais cela lui suffit. Elle embrasse sa broche à cheveux comme une croix de prière et fait un vœu silencieux. C'est seulement un petit vœu, minuscule même, et pourtant sûrement pas un de ceux que Kyubey pourrait réaliser. Puis elle croise à nouveau les yeux de la sorcière, avec les siens qui sont maintenant résignés. Elle a toujours eu peur de la solitude, elle a fuit la question pendant un temps mais il s'agit d'une de ces choses qui finissent toujours par revenir vous hanter. Pour cette raison, elle ne veut pas que Sayaka meurt seule tout autant qu'elle ne veut pas mourir seule elle-même. Alors elles partiront ensemble et si, comme elle le croit, il y a bien un au-delà, elle espère de tout son cœur pouvoir tirer hors de l'enfer sa nouvelle amie.

x


End file.
